


we're dropped and well-concealed in secret places (we don't fight fair)

by sufianstevens



Series: Frerard Drabbles [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufianstevens/pseuds/sufianstevens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wishes he never agreed to the bet Frank proposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're dropped and well-concealed in secret places (we don't fight fair)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts).



> Frank is 17, hence the "underage" tag. 
> 
> If you want visuals, it's Revenge!Frank and Danger Days!Gerard. :)
> 
> ps i think i have a thing for facefucking because i put it in pretty much all of my smut fic

It started on a Friday, when Gerard was packing up his supplies and getting ready to return home to do even more work. He sighed and began to walk out the door, when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He squealed and wrenched his hand out of the firm grasp, turning around and gripping his wrist.

"Hey, baby," the raven-haired boy purred, staring up at his biology teacher with a grin on his face.

"You did that on purpose, meanie," Gerard replied childishly, pouting. Frank only smirked and walked up to him, brushing a stray lock of red hair behind the professor's ear. "What do you want? I need to go, like, now. Why aren't you home?"

"I have a little proposition for you, honey," Frank ran a hand up his chest, though he had a nervous glint in his eye that broke his confident gaze, quickly looking behind Gerard to see if anyone was there. If anyone heard (or even saw) this, he would get his ass kicked. They both would.

Gerard stiffened when Frank's hand slid down his chest to his belt buckle. "Wha-what is it?"

"I wanna make a bet," Frank started, taking his hand away and smirking. Gerard whined, but Frank continued before he could say anything. "I bought something for you, and if you can keep it in during class on Monday, I'll give you the best orgasm of your life."

Gerard chewed his lip. "What if I lose the bet? And what'd you buy? Can I see?"

"Calm down," Frank smiled, placing a hand on his hip. "If you lose the bet, I'll give you as many hickeys as I can, and you're not allowed to cover them up in class. Also, no, you can't see what it is, and I'm not telling you until Monday morning."

"...Okay, whatever, I accept," Gerard sighed after thinking for a moment, crossing his arms.

Frank grinned like a shark. "Good. I'll be in your room about an hour before class on Monday. Don't be late."

With that, Frank was gone, and Gerard stood there, confused.

* * *

On Monday, just like he'd said, Frank arrived exactly an hour before school started. Gerard perked up as Frank entered the room with a smirk on his face, turning around and locking the door behind him. He confidently strode into the room and leaned over the desk. He held up a little black box and grinned, showing his teeth.

"Stand up, lean over, and put your hands against the board," Frank directed, not moving from his spot. Gerard hesitated, but Frank met his gaze with a stone hard look, so he continued to stand up. He turned, pressing his palms flat against the whiteboard before lowering his torso, ass pushed out. 

"Good boy," Frank walked over to him and started to undo the teacher's belt.

"Wait, are you gonna f-"

"No. You'll see in a minute, baby," Frank giggled, fucking  _giggled,_ then pecked the back of Gerard's neck. He loosened the black belt and tugged his slacks down to his thighs, and Gerard could hear the quiet  _pop_ of a cap. Gerard was about to ask what he was doing before he felt Frank's hands on his ass, spreading him open, and something ribbed and slightly uncomfortable slide inside of him. He gasped, lurching forward.

"Wh-what the  _fuck_ is that?" Gerard whimpered, rolling his hips slightly- he had to admit, it didn't feel all that bad anymore.

"You'll see, baby boy," Frank drawled, pressing on it a little with his finger, and Gerard was disappointed to feel that it didn't go in further than that. Frank grabbed his ass and leaned forward, whispering, "I changed my mind, by the way. You're gonna keep this in all day, sweetie, and you're not allowed to take it out or you lose the bet. You're also not allowed to cum. Don't you fucking lie to me, either, or you lose the bet. I can tell when you're lying, Gee."

Gerard tensed up- shit, this wasn't gonna be good. Though, it wasn't that bad, and he could easily keep it in without it bothering him very much. Maybe a bit of discomfort, yeah, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

When the first period class began to file in, Frank was already in his seat. His hand was in his pocket, clutching something, as he sorted his things and got out a pencil to take notes. When the late bell rang, Gerard stood up to begin speaking. He walked to the side of his desk and leaned against it, a bit of discomfort in his step. This was going to be harder than he expected.

"Alright, class, if you remember yesterday, I said we were moving on from our ecology unit and beginning microbiology. Now, does anyone know what a nosocomial disease is?"

The first few minutes went by in a blur, and Frank was growing bored. Remembering what he had in his pocket, he smirked and pressed a button.

"Now, to review, what is a macrofaun- _AH!_ " Gerard jolted up, his face turning red. The plug was fucking  _vibrating,_  and some of his words were coming out in breathy moans."S-sorry, j-just a stomach p _aaaaa_ in..." _  
_

Frank heard a group of girls in the back giggling and scoffed, turning up the vibrations a little more. He prayed that no one could hear it vibrating inside of the young professor. Frank could see Gerard's legs trembling a bit as he hopped up to sit on his desk. The red-haired man shuddered as it was pushed a little deeper inside of him.

The fact that he was gonna have to keep it in  _the whole damn day_ suddenly dawned on him, and he forced himself not to let out a loud whine. He went on with the class, pausing once in a while when Frank changed the power of the vibrator to grip his desk and collect himself, repeating that he might be getting sick. Frank only smirked, making direct eye contact with Gerard. When Gerard had once caught his eye, he gave him a desperate, begging look and parted his lips, but Frank only turned his head, trying to hide his growing smile.

When class ended, Frank was the last out the door. Before he could leave, Gerard grabbed his wrist and Frank turned to see the teacher with tears brimming his eyes, another pleading look on his face.

"Please, Frankie, I'll do anything, I j-just- I want it out of me, I can't ta-" Frank cut him off, placing a hand over his mouth. Gerard whimpered.

"Are you sure you want the hickeys? You'll get in a lot of trouble, baby boy," Frank purred and Gerard closed his eyes, stepping back and nodding at Frank to leave. 

As Frank walked away, he pressed the remote about five times- the max level. As he walked away, he heard Gerard cry out, followed by the sound of glass breaking. Frank grinned.

* * *

Frank wished he knew what Gerard screwed up on during the rest of the day, since he had it on max vibration for about an hour; the last of sixth period and all of seventh period. When seventh period was over, he quickly gathered up his stuff, sprinting to his locker and shoving the supplies into his backpack, going back down the stairs to Gerard's room. Luckily, all of his students were out of the class, and Gerard was at his desk, seemingly moaning and humping air.

He looked up and let out a high-pitched whimper when he saw Frank, trying to stand up but tripping over his feet so much that he had to sit down. "Ple-please, Frankie, t-take it out. D-do whatever you waaant, just t-take it _ooooout..._ "

Frank grinned and locked the door, closing the classroom's windows and shutting the curtains, keeping the light on. He slowly made his way toward Gerard, and Gerard let out a sob as Frank neared his desk.

"You've been a very good boy," Frank purred, circling the desk before stopping before Gerard, towering over him (for once). "Think you deserve that orgasm I promised you?"

"Yeah, yeah, please, Frankie," Gerard groaned, and since he couldn't stand, he fell to his knees in front of him. "I w-want you to fuck my mouth."

"Want me to keep the plug in?" Frank asked, carding his fingers through Gerard's bright red hair.

"N-no, can I take it out?" He whimpered, his eyes widening, shiny like he was going to start crying. Frank chuckled and turned the vibrations off with the remote and pulled Gerard up to his feet, pushing him against the desk and tugging his pants down. He roughly pulled the plug out and Gerard cried out. Frank took the black box out of his back pocket and put the plug in, closing it and placing it on the desk.

"We are _so_ using that again," Frank chuckled, tugging Gerard's pants back up and pulling him to the floor by his hair. Gerard moaned and mouthed at Frank's groin through his pants, looking up at him from under his eyelashes. Frank growled and held onto his teacher's hair with one hand, unzipping his pants with the other. He pulled them down just past his hips, reaching inside of his pants and pushing his boxers down before taking his cock out, jerking himself off.

"Ask nicely, slut," Frank spat, the grip on Gerard's hair growing tighter. "You know how."

"Please, please, daddy," Gerard whimpered, shuffling closer and flicking his tongue against the tip. "Wanna taste you, I wa-want you to f-fuck my mouth, daddy, _pleeeease_..."

"God, you sound so fucking hot. Such a good little whore," Frank groaned, reaching down and taking Gerard by the jaw, forcing his mouth open and shoving his dick inside. Gerard moaned around the boy's dick, reaching up and pulling on his hips to make him thrust. Instead, Frank tugged his hair back, pulling the professor's mouth off him with a string of saliva.

"No. I want you to keep your hands down," Frank snarled and slapped his cheek with his cock, making Gerard whine and salivate a little bit. He placed his hands on his thighs, bundling them into fists. He opened his mouth again, looking up at Frank, and moaned loudly when Frank slipped into his mouth again. He started by teasing him, moving his hips a little so his shaft wasn't very far in Gerard's mouth. Then, with a sudden movement, Frank tugged Gerard all the way down to the base, his cute little nose buried in the coarse hairs around his dick.

Gerard whimpered, his eyes watering slightly, but looked up at him with a begging expression. Frank bit his lip and pulled out of his mouth almost completely before pushing back in, making Gerard gag a little. If he needed Frank to stop, though, he'd let him know. He wasn't letting him stop now. Frank bit his lip and began to thrust harder, faster, until Gerard's eyes were closed, constantly moaning and making begging motions, clenching his fists and urging Frank on. Frank finally pulled Gerard off, the red-haired man pulling in a large intake of breath. He looked so fucking  _wrecked_ \- saliva and precum running down his jaw, his mouth open in an obscene red 'o', and streaks of tears down his cheeks.

He yanked Gerard up and shoved him against the desk, the older man whimpering as the sharp edge of the desk dug into his stomach. "Please, daddy, fuck me so hard I can't move."

Frank had to let out a groan- his voice sounded so destroyed, husky and rough from the treatment he had just received. "I will, baby boy, don't worry. As long as you're good."

Gerard whined as he felt Frank tug down his pants again, this time all the way to his knees. Frank slid onto his knees, squeezing Gerard's thighs, before spreading him open again and licking a stripe over the teacher's hole. Gerard squealed, turning red right after he did so. "Fuck, daddy, d-daddy!"

Frank wasn't hesitating- like, he was doing this fluttering thing with his tongue and _holy shit Gerard was trembling_. The professor opened his mouth to say something but instead let out a moan that was so fucking obscene, and Frank finally finished teasing him and shoved his tongue inside of him. By now, Gerard was panting, pushing himself against Frank's face to somehow get him deeper, letting out a desperate sob. 

"Daddy, please, more, daddyyyyyy!" Gerard cried, reduced to a wrecked mess bent over his own desk, his student, his underage student, fucking him with his tongue. Frank moaned, and Gerard felt it vibrating against his ass, and he moaned along with him. He pushed back again, fucking himself on Frank's tongue, before Frank pulled away and shoved two fingers inside of him without the slightest hesitation. The elder whimpered, not even bothering to care how much of a slut he was being for this short little teenager that was, like, half his age. He just wanted Frank inside of him _right fucking now._

"Please, daddy, I want you to fuck me, _ngh_ , make me _feel_ it. Make it so I can't s-sit down for  _weeks,_ " Gerard moaned, against the desk, his nails scratching indents onto the wood.

"I-in a minute, baby," Frank stammered, his cock twitching at the sight of Gerard spread out for him, writhing just from his fingers. He pushed another in, forcing them in until they were down to the knuckles. Gerard cursed under his breath and fucked himself back onto Frank's fingers, letting out a breathy moan when he felt his fingers brush against his prostate.

"Fuck, I can't- Gerard, turn around," Frank said quickly, pulling his fingers out. Gerard obliged, catching himself against the desk, feeling like he was going to fall. Frank bit his lip and backed up, sitting on Gerard's cushy desk chair (Gerard was so happy right now that it didn't have armrests or handles to block them from doing this) and pushing his pants down so they pooled at his ankles. "C'mere. Ride me, baby."

Gerard bit his lip and kicked off his pants, walking over to Frank and straddling his lap on the chair, gripping Frank's shoulders. He batted his eyelashes, pulling off an innocent expression. "Can I do it now, daddy?"

"Hold on, um," Frank reached over to the desk drawer, pulling it open and taking out the lube bottle. He popped it open and made direct eye contact with Gerard as he slicked himself up, his breath heavy and labored. "Okay, baby boy."

Gerard leaned forward and kissed him deeply, ignoring the fact that Frank just had his tongue up his ass (the plug was in there all day, and the most he'd be tasting is lube, really), and pushed himself onto Frank's cock, throwing his head back and letting out a loud moan. He feels Frank's hands trail up his thighs to his hips, squeezing the plump flesh there and pulling him down the rest of the way.

"Mmm, baby..." Frank moaned, nibbling on Gerard's shoulder, moving to suck on his neck. "You're always so fucking tight. You feel so good around me."

"O-only for y-you, daddy," Gerard whined, "I'm all yours, daddy, y-you feel so fuckin' good, shit, daddyyyy!"

"That's right, baby," Frank purred, continuing to suck on his neck, waiting for Gerard to continue. The teacher rolled his hips and Frank tugged him closer, pressing their foreheads together and letting their breaths mingle. "Ready, Gee? Gonna ride me like the slut you are?"

"Yes, yeah, yeah," Gerard moaned, gradually lifting himself up, feeling the heat of Frank inside of him, before slamming himself down and throwing his head back, letting out a shout of pleasure. Frank growled and pulled him closer by his tie, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Do you want them to _hear_ , you fucking whore?" Frank growled, spanking him. Gerard gasped and lurched forward, moaning. Frank smirked and slapped his ass again. "Like that, baby?"

Gerard whined and sat fully on Frank's lap, loving the feeling of Frank filling him up so fucking good, his cock so close to his sweet spot. "More, please, I just- daddy, I want-"

Frank hushed him and helped Gerard pull himself up, moaning as he slammed down again. His hips snapped up and Gerard keened, feeling Frank strike his prostate head-on, letting out a filthy moan. Frank squeezed his hips and looked up at the older man, watching him ride the younger like he fucking needed his cock buried inside of him.

Frank growled and pushed Gerard off of him, and Gerard stumbled a bit, before Frank stood up and kicked his bottoms the rest of the way off. He pushed Gerard against the desk, the edge digging into Gerard's stomach. Gerard's jaw went slack as Frank entered him again, slamming into him over and over until Gerard was a moaning, trembling mess, scratching marks into his desk that he knew people would notice, but he definitely wasn't thinking about that with the current situation.

"Fuck, daddy! Da-ddy! Harder, oh fuck, harder, pleeeease!" Gerard cried, mewling when Frank found the right angle to repeatedly slam into his prostate. Frank raked his nails down the backs of Gerard's thighs, spanking him again.

"You're mine, you little slut," Frank leaned over to growl in Gerard's ear, reaching forward and curling his fingers around Gerard's leaking cock, flicking his index finger over the tip. " _Mine_."

Gerard moaned and shoved himself back onto Frank's cock, so fucking close and _ready_ , whimpering. "Yes, yeah, _yeah,_ I'm all yours. I'm o-only y-YOURS! _DADDYYYY_!"

Gerard swore that he blacked out for a few moments as he came in streaks against the student's hand, trembling in his arms, feeling so weak and spent.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Frank groaned, shoving into the oversensitive professor one last time before pulling out. "Knees. Fucking _now_."

The teacher obliged, turning around and kneeling in front of Frank, opening his mouth. Frank moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he came, most of it landing in Gerard's mouth, some of it on his cheek and his swollen, red lower lip. He bit his lip and licked Frank's cum off as the student recovered, running his finger through the streak on his cheek and sucking it off of the digit. Frank reached out his hand, putting it in front of Gerard's mouth, and the professor licked up his own cum off Frank's hand.

Frank grabbed his pants and pulled them up, helping Gerard stand up. "Well? Would you say that was the best orgasm of your life?"

Gerard was still panting. "If it wasn't, I'm not sure if I remember any other orgasm in my life. Fuck, you almost made me forget my _name_."

Gerard giggled breathlessly and Frank leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Can I go over to yours tomorrow, honey? We could do this again, you could ride me the whole time."

Gerard nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah. I-I'll clean up, um, you can go home now."

Frank picked up his backpack and walked toward the door, but stopped once he opened it, turning back to wink at his biology teacher before walking off. Gerard was so, so fucked.

* * *

"Sir?" One of the students raised their hands, waving it around.

"Yes, Angela?" Gerard smiled and looked up, in a way better mood than yesterday. He hopped back up on his desk, the pain in his ass ebbing away (surprisingly; Frank had fucked all of the energy out of him).

"What's on your neck?" She asked, and the students started to laugh. Gerard's eyes bugged out. He quickly looked in the mirror by his desk, his heart dropping, along with his jaw. There were dark purple, almost black, marks riddling his neck and jaw.  _FRANK._

Gerard looked up, blushing, to see Frank snort in the corner, winking at him.

After class, Frank stayed back again. Instead of doing anything to him, he simply said, "I guess we both lost the bet, in a way."

Frank ran off before Gerard could throw his textbook at him.

 


End file.
